Sweet Sweet Galaxy
Sweet Sweet Galaxy a.k.a. Cookie Factory Galaxy is a galaxy which can be unlocked by giving Hungry Luma 400 Star Bits. It appears in Super Mario Galaxy. This appears next to the Terrace. Galaxy layout Sweet Sweet Galaxy is dessert-themed and is a very standard platforming level except with moving platforms. The path Mario must travel in linear and the only hazards are the holes in the moving path. There are 4 main moving paths with each getting a bit more challenging. The first moving path is traveling towards the level's start so, the player will only be setback if they do not move. There are electric fences so the player must jump. The second path move alternating right and left and is made up of a mix of 4 pieces. If the player stops moving, they will bump into a wall and fall into one of the holes. The third path is a curved path over a giant rotating platform with a number of holes. This is tricky as the walls hide the axis of rotation and several holes. The final path is a set of two alternating blocks heading away from the Star. The first platform is much like the first set of platforms, but the second is made of the holes of the first and is harder to land on. After that, is a simple set of higher platforms in a form of a cake with a Star at the top. Planets & areas Only the the first 3 planets can a player access normally, the rest have to be accessed via a flying cheat, but can be seen in regular play. Mission #ROCKY ROAD: Mario start from the yellow platform. Jump over the holes or Mario will die. Some squares have electric fences which can shock him. After that, jump on the brown platform square. There are more platforms with circular holes. They move left and right. After running away from the platforms, Mario must avoid the holes in choco road. Green 1-up Mushroom can be seen where you must touch it to gain hero's life. Then he jump on yellow and brown platforms. There are more moving platforms with holes. Pink holes are seen floating on the air. Then he jump on the 'chocolate bar'. Climb on the brown choco cake with green mint layers and you'll get Powerstar. This mission is also known as 'Conquering the Sweet Cake'. '' Names in different languages Rocky Road *Spanish: ''El pastelazo es todo para mi ''(The whole big cake is for me) *French: ''A nous les bons gateaux! ''(To us the good cakes!) Sweet Sweet Galaxy *Japanese: ''Suitsu Fakutori Gyarakushi ''(Sweet Factory Galaxy) *Spanish: ''Galaxia Fabrica de Dulces (Sweet Candy Factory Galaxy) *French: ''Fabrique de gateaux ''(Cake Factory) *German: ''Keksfabrikgalaxie ''(Cookie Factory Galaxy) *Italian: ''Galassia Golosona ''(Sweetie Galaxy) Trivia *This galaxy is one of very few galaxies that has no enemies at all. *This galaxy can be accessed without using the pink Launch Star left behind by the Hungry Luma via a glitch: after talking to the Hungry Luma to make the Launch Star appear, Flying Mario can be used to access the portal instead. Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies Category:Mario locations